Normal, what's that?
by mikesh
Summary: One of the Winchester's lives is about to change. CONTAINS MPREG JOHN IS SILL ALIVE IN THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

Title: Normal? What's that?

Summary: The Winchester's lives are about to change when one of them is kidnapped.

Author: Mikesh

Warning: Mpreg, if you don't like then don't read

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, wish I did though b/c both those brothers would be mine…lol

AN: I know in the first episode of Season two, John is killed, which I'm still not happy about. Anyhow, John did do the trade with the demon. However, Sam stopped the deal by killing the demon that had taken his mother and girlfriend. After John and Dean were released, John took off on his own thinking his sons would be safer on their own.

AN2: This story starts a year after Season 2, Episode one: In my time of dying. Nothing beyond Season two, disk one has happened/will happen. That is where this story kind of goes AU.

Over the last year, Sam and Dean had been hunting down every demon they came across, while still looking for their father in the process of that. Since the accident, neither of the boys had seen or heard from John. They did keep in contact with Bobby, who happened to keep in contact with John.

Bobby was getting quite tired of Dean, Sam, and John calling him for information on each other. He knew what he had to do, but he also knew that it could cost him any friendship/help in the future from any of the Winchester guys. However, that wasn't important right now, he knew that he had to do it. That is why Bobby's hand was hovering above the last four numbers of John Winchester's cell phone.

"Here goes nothing," Bobby said to himself dialing the numbers.

"Hey Bobby, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," John said.

"I wish I could say this was just a social call, but I'm afraid I have some bad news about Dean," Bobby said.

"Why? What happened to him?" John asked suddenly alert and sitting up in the rented hotel room's bed.

"Sam and he were hunting down a demon in South Iowa when he was attacked. They're here at the house now. Dean's in a bad way, I don't know how much longer he can hold on. I know he'd really like it if you came and saw him before his time was up here on Earth," Bobby said.

"Why isn't he in the hospital? When did this happen?" John asked already heading to his truck as he talked.

"It happened yesterday, and you know your son. He wasn't one to be held in a hospital if he's going to die, he wants to do it somewhere with his family around," Bobby said.

"Can I talk to Sam?" Bobby asked.

"I just got him to finally rest, I'd rather not wake him up," Bobby said.

"I'll be there first thing in the morning," John said hanging up on Bobby before he could say another word.

Now all Bobby could do was wait for the fireworks that were sure to come when they all discovered that he'd lied to them all. Bobby had called Sam and Dean before he'd called John. He knew that chances were, they would all run into each other outside his house, but he would be ready for them.

**Next morning**

By time Sam and Dean got to Bobby's house, both of their nerves were shot. All they'd been told was that their father had been attacked while going after the demon that had killed their mother. They didn't know how bad his condition was for sure. All they knew was that he may not make it.

Meanwhile, John who was just pulling up behind Sam and Dean was in the same condition as his boys. He was scared of loosing either of his sons. He didn't know if he could handle loosing another member of his family. He couldn't even imagine how scared his youngest was knowing that his brother may not make it.

"What are you doing here?" John asked seeing both of his sons stepping out of the recently fixed '67 Impala.

"I should be asking you the same damn question!" Dean said pissed that his father seemed to be just fine.

"All of you, inside now!" Bobby said gruffly while standing on his front porch.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" John asked pissed off after they all got into Bobby's house.

"I called you all here because it's damn time you start working as a family again!" Bobby said.

"I'm out of here," John said.

"The hell you are Winchester!" Bobby said grabbing John's upper arm.

"There's a reason I left. You have no damn right interfering with family business!" John exclaimed pissed off with Bobby for sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"You're wrong about that one. When you left, you made yourself weaker to any demon that comes along. You need to face it John. You and the boys are stronger as a team then on your own," Bobby said.

"They're better on their own. Every time I'm around them, one of us almost gets killed, if not all of us," John said.

"Is that what you really think? That we're better on our own?" Sam asked pissed that is father was saying that.

"Sammy, we all know it's for the best if we're not together," John said not being able to face his youngest.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam exclaimed lunging himself at his father. Or he would have, had Dean not grabbed him around the waist.

"SAM! Knock it off!" Dean said irritated that his brother just went after their father.

"Why, Dean? Don't you see this was all a trick to get us all here?" Sam asked after being released from his brother's grip.

"All of you sit down," Bobby said.

"I'm out of here," John said heading to the door.

"I SAID SIT!" Bobby yelled accidentally firing his gun that he had in his hand at the ceiling.

Of course that got all to sit.

"I don't know how many ways I can say this before it'll sink into your thick brains. But you **ARE** stronger as a family. Dean how many times since John's gone missing have you shot first, asked questions later? Or how about you John?" Bobby asked.

"That's the way dad taught us. Shoot first, ask later," Dean said.

"I've always told you to ask questions then shoot unless one of you is getting attacked," John said.

"Not the way you used to do things," Dean mumbled to himself.

"What did you say to me, boy?" John asked.

"I said, that's not the way it used to be. You have always shot first, ask questions later," Dean said.

"Dean, I…" John said truly at a lost for words for once in his life.

Seeing that the family needed time on their own, Bobby left them to talk or fight it out as they saw pleased. He was happy to see that when he got back later that night to start supper, that they were all talking and it didn't look like any of them had a scratch on them, meaning that John and Sam hadn't gone after each other.

Next chapter: Starts a year later.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Normal? What's that?

Summary: The Winchester's lives are about to change when one of them is kidnapped.

Author: Mikesh

Warning: Mpreg, if you don't like then don't read

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, wish I did though b/c both those brothers would be mine…lol

AN: I know in the first episode of Season two, John is killed, which I'm still not happy about. Anyhow, John did do the trade with the demon. However, Sam stopped the deal by killing the demon that had taken his mother and girlfriend. After John and Dean were released, John took off on his own thinking his sons would be safer on their own.

AN2: Sorry to say that I lied. I said nothing past season two, disk one will happen. But now that I've gotten future along in the series, I'm going to add some of the characters. They may not portray who they did in the series.

Over the last year father and sons had hunted as a family. Usually after a hunt was completed, John would send the boys ahead to check out the next location to see if it was worth their time. Currently Sam and Dean were in Iowa checking out their next hunt. Seeing that it would be at least a day before he would be needed, John decided to drop in on Bobby and see what he was up to. Little did he know as he headed towards the door, that he would wish he had gone to his sons and not made that detour.

**Bar**

"So run this by me again," Dean said finishing off his beer.

"They call it a trogon horse, its said to be spreading like wildfire through e-mail accounts," Sam said reading the information from his laptop.

"Isn't that like some kind of computer virus?' Dean asked.

"Usually it is, but this isn't like other trogon horses that have gone around the internet," Sam said.

"So what? They read some e-mail and then die within a couple of days?" Dean asked.

"If they send the e-mail on, they live, but if they don't, then yes they die," Sam said.

"Great, and how are we going to stop some e-mail from going around the internet?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"I'm going to go get another beer," Dean said seeing a pretty blond up at the bar he wanted to go check out.

"You do that," Sam said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Hi, I'm Dean," Dean said putting on the smile that no girl could resist.

"I don't care," the girl said going back to looking ahead.

"Ok," Dean said taking his beer and going back to the table.

"Shut up," Dean said when Sam just started cracking up.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Sam said still smiling.

"So how do we find the original sender of this thing?" Dean asked taking a swig of his beer.

"If we can get our hands on the e-mail, I can trace the IEP back to the owner's computer. Then we go hunt his or her ass down," Sam said.

"Oh because that's going to be so easy to find," Dean said.

"What else would you have us do?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow we'll have to go to the library and see if we can anything about the e-mail," Sam said when Dean didn't respond back to him.

Before Dean could reply, a pretty blond woman came up to their table.

"Hi, I don't usually do this kind of stuff, but my friend and I were wondering if you two would like to join us?" the woman asked smiling shyly at Dean.

"Sure," Dean said giving his thousand wit smile.

"I'll see you over there," the woman said smiling at Dean as she walked back to her friend.

"Come on Sammy," Dean said.

"You go ahead, I think I'm just going to head back to the hotel and call it a night," Sam said packing up his laptop.

"Poor sport," Dean said taking his beer and going over to the girls' table.

Shaking his head at his brother as he watched Dean interact with the two girls, Sam got up and left the bar with his bag swung over his shoulder. Little did he know as he was walking back to the hotel, come morning he'd regret ever leaving Dean with those two. Had Sam known how long it would be before he next saw his brother or how much their lives would change because of him leaving. Sam would have stayed and made sure that Dean got back to their room in one piece. However, not knowing that, Sam walked back to the hotel figuring that when he awoke, Dean would be in the bed besides his.

AN: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short and that it sucked. I promise I have really great ideas for while he's pregnant and after. As for those that wanted either John or Sam. I really wouldn't know how to do a John mpreg, and there might be a surprise with him in later chapters u'll just have to wait and see. As for Sam. I have another story where he's preggers.

AN2: Ok I have question for everyone: please give me your favorite kind of take-out pizza and the name of the restaurant that you get it from. Also if it's a special please tell me what's on it. You'll find out why in later chapters how this has anything to do with the story


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Normal? What's that?

Summary: The Winchester's lives are about to change when one of them is kidnapped.

Author: Mikesh

Warning: Mpreg, if you don't like then don't read

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, wish I did though b/c both those brothers would be mine…lol

AN: This starts the next morning.

When Sam awoke the next morning he noticed that Dean's bed had been slept in, but his brother himself wasn't in said bed.

"Dean?" Sam called thinking that his brother just might have been in the bathroom.

After receiving no answer, Sam looked over to his phone and noticed that the light was flashing, indicating that he either had a text message or missed call.

Looking at his phone, Sam noticed that it was a text message from Dean.

**Message:**

Woke up early. Decided to snoop around town about this e-mail. Let me know when u're up and I'll meet ya somewhere.

'That's strange, Dean's usually the last one up,' Sam though to himself frowning. Little did Sam know as he was replaying, but it wasn't his brother who was doing the texting.

I just woke up, I'll meet you at the library in twenty.

After sending the reply, Sam got out of bed and headed to the shower. After he was done, Sam then headed to the library. As Sam was heading over, little did he know that the source of all their problems was about to start.

*************************************  
Meanwhile, Dean was just waking up next to one of the most beautiful women he'd seen in a long time.

"Morning," Dean said smiling while putting his arm back around her neck after stretching.

"Morning," Lily said smiling while looking up at Dean.

Before Dean could say anything else, he felt a slight sting in his ass. Dean looked over to see a man wearing a doctor's mask standing next to the bed with an empty siring.

"What?" Dean asked utterly confused feeling himself slipping into darkness.

The last thing Dean saw before his world went black, was the apology look on Lily's face.

"Dad!" Lily yelled while getting up from her bed while pulling the covers with her.

In her process, she left poor Dean exposed for all to see.

"Don't dad me, young lady!" Jack said pulling away the mask from his face.

"But I really liked him," Lily whined.

"There are more of him out there," Jack said.

"But why him? What about your rule about not picking those that have family?" Lily asked.

"He's a hunter. Hunters don't have family. The one he was with was probably just another hunter that he teams up with every once and awhile," Jack said.

"And what if you're wrong?" Lily asked.

"Trust me dear, I'm never wrong," Jack said smiling.

"Besides I sent Seth over to library to make sure that the one he was with won't cause us any trouble," Jack said.

Little did he know as he called for help to move Dean, but he would pay with his life for hurting John Winchester's son.

"I don't get though, why use a hunter for this particular job?" Lily asked.

"I've told you young lady, I need a hunter who's strong," Jack said.

"Can't I just find you another one and you let me have him?" Lily asked.

"You know I can't do that Lily. He's seen you, what if he tells his friends about you? Then what? Your cover would be blown. Besides, why can't you go after decent young men instead of hunters?" Jack asked disgusted.

"And please tell me who's a decent man in your eyes?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow.

"How about David?" Jack asked.

"David? Are you kidding me?" Lily asked looking like she would rather eat worms then get next to David.

"And what is wrong with him?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow.

"I asked, didn't I?" Jack asked.

"For starters, the way he looks at me. He creeps me out. Second, he's not at all attractive and third he's your lab assistant," Lily said.

"I will never get where I went wrong with you. Just look at your brother and his wife," Jack said proudly.

"He married one of your test subjects!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes, exactly, that way we can make sure she can't tell a soul," Jack said.

Jack should have not said anything about Lily's brother Matt's wife. For the next words out of Lily's mouth were not words that her father wanted to hear.

"So, does that mean that after you're done with him, I can have him? I mean like you said Matt's wife can't tell anyone since she doesn't remember and thinks that before she got kidnapped that Matt and she were dating. So I could do the same with him and this way you wouldn't have to worry about him telling someone. Not that anyone's likely to believe anyways," Lily said.

"Nice try young lady, but its not going to happen. Besides after I'm done with him, he won't be alive anymore," Jack said.

"Don't pout, you're too old for that," Jack said.

Instead of answering her father, Lily just stormed off to her bathroom leaving Dean with her father and the two men who came to take him down to her father's lab.

Meanwhile, Sam was just heading into the library when his cell phone started ringing. Looking down at the caller ID, Sam noticed that it was his father calling.

"Hey dad," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, is Dean with you by chance?" John asked.

"No, why?" Sam asked wondering why his father would call on his phone for Dean.

"Well I was trying to get a hold of Dean but his phone is shut off," John said.

"Hmm, might be because he's in the library," Sam suggested.

"Dean? As in Dean Winchester, guy that love to drive my old car and wears the same coat no matter what, Dean?" John asked.

"The one and the same," Sam said laughing at how his father described his big brother.

"How did you manage to get him to go to the library on his own? Wait, don't tell me. There was probably some hot chick that he followed in there I'm guessing," John said.

"Actually, he got up before me this morning. He told me to tell him where to meet, so I told him the library," Sam said smiling at the thought of his big brother actually following some girl into the library just to find out that it was a mistake.

"Hmm, well when you find him, tell him to call me," John said.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked scrunching his eyebrows together.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I was just going to talk to him is all," John said.

"Ok, well as soon as I find him in the library, I'll send him outside to call you," Sam said.

"Ok, thanks son," John said.

"No problem, bye dad," Sam said.

"Bye son," John said hanging up at the same time as Sam did.

After Sam turned his ringer off on his phone, he headed into the library in search of his brother. After walking around the whole library in search of him, Sam then went back through figuring that he missed his brother somehow. After not finding him after a second walk-around, Sam headed back to the section where they had the newspaper articles. Sam was hoping that Dean would come back there. After an hour of searching, Sam was starting to get really worried about Dean. It wasn't like Dean to not call or show up when he said he would. Little did Sam know as he left the library in search of Dean, that someone was following him. No, all he knew was that he was really worried about Dean now.

Not knowing of anywhere but the bar from last night, Sam made that his first stop.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't remember him," the bartender said wiping his rag around a mug.

"How about now?" Sam asked slipping him twenty.

"Yeah, it's starting to come back to me now. I think he was with a couple of women over there," the bartender said pointing to the spot that Sam had last seen Dean in.

"Do you know if either of the girls are locals?" Sam asked.

"Can't really say," the bartender said looking down at the money laying down on the bar still.

Sam laid forty down on the bar, hoping that sixty would do it and he wouldn't have to go up to 100, but if he had to, then he would.

After seeing that the bartender was looking like he'd been offended by the meager money, Sam threw down forty more dollars knowing that if that wasn't enough, then he would pick up the money and walk back out of the bar. Thankfully, the bartender pocketed the money and walked to the cash register and wrote something down before coming back over to Sam and handing him a slip of paper.

"Her name's Lily McCook. Here's her address. If your brother was with her she may know where he got off to. But I'll warn you now that her father is a little strange," the bartender said.

"Strange? Strange how?" Sam asked wanting to be prepared for anything.

"You'll see when you get there," the bartender said walking off leaving Sam confused.

"Thank," Sam shouted before leaving the bar.

As Sam started heading for the hotel to see if he could get directions, he realized that his dad had asked him to have Dean call. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Sam looked to find two text messages and one missed call. Both text messages were of course from 'Dean'.

**First text message**

Sorry I missed you in the lib. Meet back at room.

'Weird,' thought Sam erasing the message and looking at the second one.

**Second text message**

If you know what's good for you, you won't come looking for him.

'I guess it's time to call dad and give him the 411,' Sam thought while making sure to save that message.

After listening to the message from his dad, Sam then preceded to call his father back knowing that his father would probably blame him for Dean's disappearance.

"Hey Sammy, did you find Dean yet?" John asked still smiling from a joke Bobby had told him.

"About that dad. I think Dean's been kidnapped," Sam said just waiting for the fireworks to come.

"You know your brother. He probably just hooked up with some random girl and is out having fun and will show up in the morning," John said not wanting to believe that after all his time one of his sons could have been taken from him.

"That's the thing dad! He wasn't at the library. But he sent me a message saying that he'd just meet me back in the room," Sam said.

"See? Nothing to worry about. He probably got tired of waiting so he just headed back to the room is all," John said.

"Dad! You don't get it! There was another message that was sent from Dean's phone saying that if I knew what was good for me I wouldn't come looking for him," Sam said.

"Are you sure that he just didn't send it?" John asked.

"Yes I'm sure. If he was just at the hotel then where is the Impala? You know Dean won't let that car out of his sight for more then an hour. It's no where in the parking lot. And Dean's also not in the room," Sam said getting frustrated with his father.

"Sam, just calm down. Where was the last place you saw him?" John asked already getting into his truck with Bobby hot on his heels.

If one of the boys were in trouble, then damn if Bobby wasn't going to be there to help anyway he could.

"When I left he was at the bar with a couple of chicks. I already went back to the bar and have the address in hand," Sam said.

"Have you went to talk to her yet?" John asked.

"No, I was coming back to the hotel to get directions," Sam said.

"Ok, I'll be there in about an hour, just stay put and I'll come pick you up and we'll go out there together," John said.

"Fine," Sam said having no intention of staying put when his brother was missing!

"I mean it, Sam! I'll be there in an hour or less. I don't want you leaving the room. If you hear anything, and I mean anything from your brother, you call me the second you're off the phone. Understood?" John asked shifting back into solider mode again.

"Yes sir," Sam said.

"Ok, bye," John said hanging up before Sam could reply.

Next chapter: the boys go and talk to Lily McCook


End file.
